


The Biggs Objective

by powerofsand



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Cloud is an asshole, Drug Use, Filthy talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand
Summary: This is when Biggs decides to grow some balls and approach him.  Full of the liquid courage from the stims they’ve been injecting to stay fresh and alert.  His eyes were bugged out, hyped from his pep talk in the shower.“Cloud.”  He’s in the personal space, face twisted in disgust.  A perfect overall image of righteous indignation  “We need to talk.”
Relationships: Biggs/Cloud Strife, Cloud/Biggs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Biggs Objective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/gifts).



Music: “That Power” Childish Gambino, Album Camp; “Panda” Desiigner.

Cuck: a weak or servile man. 

A routine scouting mission had turned sour. The perimeter around their next target was supposed to be clear from 22:00 – 24:00. It was not. Biggs was a hair trigger away from having the brains blown out of his pretty head. It was easy to forget that the blonde mercenary was former SOLDIER. He had strength hidden in a petite frame. Everything about him was soft and rounded; milky white skin over steel. Cloud descended from his hiding face like an avenging angel, the enormous blade of his bust sword whirled through the air---the cut the two guards that had rounded on his position clean in half. Arterial spray painted them both a deep red color. The bodies hit the ground with wet, meaty thuds, neatly sliced from head to groin.

“Holy shit!” 

Cloud was already sprinting forward, the tip of his sword dragging the ground; sending sparks flying. He beheaded another guard before they could call for back up. AVALANCHE was getting every GIL and then some out of him. “That’s the last of them. You ok?” He asks.

“Fine, this is a bust though. We’ll have to scope out another reactor.”

“Yeah…” Cloud agreed, “Let’s rendezvous back at 7th Heaven and wait for the others. I’ll radio ahead to Tifa.” He typed up a brief text on his PHS ‘Clear the bar.’ They ducked into the alley where his bike was stashed amongst the rubble. It was a wonder it was still in one piece. The homeless population of the slums were notorious for stripping anything of worth clean. They were in luck, not a tire missing, and the gas was still in the tank. Cloud straddled the motorcycle and started the ignition. The engine roared to life, music to Cloud’s ears. He threw a look over his shoulder the Mako swimming in his enhanced eyes glow eerily in the darkness. “Flagging already? Take a few stims then get on.” 

“Ah…right.” Biggs hands were already shaky from adrenaline, still he managed to dig around in his pack for an applicator. He uncapped the auto-inject syringe and pressed it to the side of his neck. Cloud was watching the entire time. He was making Biggs feel vaguely uncomfortable. Cloud had been the sole cause of his distress and the audacity to save his life. He was cool about it too. Biggs was burning with jealousy. Not only was the SOLDIER handsome, he was some damn ninja fighter and fucked like his life depended on it. He could still picture the sight of Cloud and Jessie wrestling around in their shared dorm; gasping and moaning. The fact that he had to still work with the prick was icing on the cake. His face flushed and a light fog settled on his brain. That kicked in fast. A tiny grin splayed across Cloud’s lips. “Just one?”

“I can’t handle more than that…unlike some people.” He mumbled. Clouds grin grew even more. Teasing. Biggs didn’t know what so damn funny. How could he act like everything was normal? Like he didn’t listen in agony while the woman he loved was being pounded into the mattress by this guy. Cloud revved the engine playfully picking up his thoughts maybe, the soldier didn’t seem to care one wit about his feelings though. “Get on the damn bike already, Biggs. We can’t stay here much longer.” He did, throwing one leg over the automobile feeling the vibrations running throw his body, the warmth of the other man. Biggs was forced to grab the other man’s slender hips; Cloud having took off the moment his butt hit the seat. He almost busted his face on scabbard of that big ass buster sword strapped to the man’s back. They rocketed out the alley, making a sharp right onto the street before yet again accelerating. Biggs could hardly keep his eyes open from the rush of the wind on his face, the gritty scenery that was Midgar was a blur of lights and pollution. Dark. A never-ending darkness. What did the sun even look like anymore? Biggs was high. 

They ditched the bike near the train station and took a trolley the rest of the way. Cloud, stone faced and distant stared out of the window the whole way. The walk back was equally quiet, with both shooting up one more time before neon lights of 7th Heaven came into view. They picked up the pace, slamming over the double door. Silence greeted their arrival, Tifa having made good of his warning and shut down the bar and dimming the interior lights. Everything was neat and tidy. Even the chairs had been stacked on the tables. There resident busty bartender was nowhere to be seen. Cloud’s shoulders relaxed, visibly unwinding. “I’m going to head down and shower.” He approached the pinball machine and fingered the spring switch for the trap door. Biggs squeezed in right behind him and they rode the way down together. Okay then….

There was a strange tension in the air, made worse by the fact that Cloud had to nearly elbow Biggs out of his way to get to the bathroom. The other man dogged his steps. The shower was communal, so this wasn’t odd but Biggs mumbling angrily to himself while he soaped up. Scrubbing harshly at the dirt and blood in his shaggy brown hair. The shower ran red from the fruits of their labor. All the while, Biggs occasionally shot him nasty looks. Those looks would also linger, reluctantly chasing the cascade of water down his body. That was odd. And familiar. Cloud has dealt with more than his fair share of spurned lovers. Just not so passive/aggressive as what was being thrown at him right now. He was hoping it would wait until the next morning. Cloud was dead tired and just wanted to crash while waiting for the others to show up. Fate was not on his side, once he was clean and dressed in a simple black tank top and matching joggers---This is when Biggs decides to grow some balls and approach him. Full of the liquid courage from the stims they’ve been injecting to stay fresh and alert. His eyes were bugged out, hyped from his pep talk in the shower. 

“Cloud.” He’s in the personal space, face twisted in disgust. A perfect overall image of righteous indignation “We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t. I’m about to crash, come bitch at me later.” Cloud mumbles, moving to slip past the other man. Biggs grabs his upper arm and pulls him back. “Yeah, we do. “Cloud pushes making the other man stumble, “Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Surprising coming from you. Everyone in this house has been touching you lately.” This makes Cloud laugh in the most obnoxious way, arms crossed looking down on him, closing the space between them “So you’re jealous? Gonna beat my ass for moving in on your girl? Before that drama let me clue you in.” He whispers in Biggs ear, “She’s not yours. She’s not anyone’s.” He laughs and laughs, pulling away, “You couldn’t handle a girl like that.”

“You fucking asshole!” Biggs chances a cheap shot. He is immediately caught and brought closer. Cloud encircles his arms around Biggs. He crushes their mouths together prying his lips apart to dive his tongue in deep, licking the rough of Biggs mouth, twirling their tongues around one another. Unwanted desire pools in Biggs belly. Cloud is a whelming force of nature, his looks his voice…. his insufferable demeaner all grabbing hold and pulling him under. How was this even happening? Making out with the very man who had him seething in jealously over a woman who would never give him the time of day. A man who had said woman groaning in pleasure as the bed shook causing tiny vibrations in their shared quarters. He fucked the object of his love in the same room he slept in. Laughed in his face at his heartache. And was currently making him loose his damn mind with only a kiss. Cloud tasted like danger. His lower lip was sucked into that sweet mouth, teeth nibbled and pulled. Biggs was walked backwards toward his bed, just a few feet from Jessie’s. He was pushed down on the ratted mattress, dust mites littered the air. Cloud’s weight landed on top of him, a leg nudged in between his, a hard thigh pressing into his groin. It was happening so fast, “I…I’ve never done this before. Not with…another man.” Nimble fingers divested him of his clothes, pulling and tugging until they were both completely naked. Cloud licked the salt from his body, starting from the top and moving down over the hard ridges of a six pack. Biting, teasing, enchanting.

"Not much of a different to be honest. I’m hot and I’m slender enough to pass as a woman if that makes you feel better. Want to put it in me or I fuck you? I'm down for whatever and could probably take another round. You aren't nearly as big as Barret. In fact, " He flopped his penis on top of Biggs, comparing the different lengths. "Mine's bigger." He slid them against one another precum leaked from Biggs cock, the man was stammering, seeking relief from the sweet agony Cloud was heaping on him. "My choice then?" Cloud chuckled, grabbing Biggs leg and draping it over his shoulder. He pushed his fingers into Biggs mouth, "This may hurt still...but get them nice and wet and I'll spread you open as much as I can." Biggs eyes were half lidded and needy. Deep mahogany tresses spilled across stained sheets, completely undone from its ponytail, so ruminant of another brown-haired beauty being taken by him. Those umber eyes were glassed over he was riding high, overloaded on endorphins and drugs. He suckled and coated the fingers in saliva. Clouds breath hitched at watching the other man become so unhinged under his ministrations, “Fuck...you're a natural Biggs. Get it soaking for me...mm that's it." Cloud pulled his fingers away and quickly brought it to Biggs puckered opening, breaching in with his index finger. Biggs immediately clenched; breath puffed out. "Shh...breath and push out. Let me in. It's okay...gonna make you feel real good." He pushed through the resistance until he was knuckle deep. "Fuck...you just swallowed that finger. You're such a slut Biggs. Look at this..." Clouds voice was deeper, more intimate.

Biggs groaned, muscles tensed, legs spread wide while he was impaled on a digit, then another, and another, Cloud didn’t stop until he was stuffed full; uncomfortable and strange. That was when Cloud moved, fingers catching on the rim of his hole, not nearly moist enough and it sent a spark of dark pleasure through him. It was a torturously good kind of pain all filtered through the copious amounts of drugs coursing through his system. Biggs felt like his mind was short circuiting. Involuntary "Ah...ah..."

Cloud shushed him, "You're doing great...all my fingers are in there." There was a noise, then more wetness spreading across his opening. Biggs had a full body flush at the squelching sounds each time those fingers slid in, four knuckles deep and flexing.

"Too much! Too much...Cloug...ugh!" 

“I don’t have any lube on me…. but I’ve got something, that’ll help.”

Cloud fishes out another stim and brings the injector to his lips. He works the cap off with his teeth and spits it on the ground. “Let’s top you off.” He places the applicator to the meaty part of Biggs thigh and presses down, engaging the plunger. The other man jerked forward, body drawn tight, muscles straining. “That should do it. Relax, just relax." Clouds was breathless from watching his hand disappear inside the other man's ass. "Mm...so fucking hot. I take back what I said before. You're amazing." He bit into the hard flesh of his buttocks, the left check then the right, sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin. When Biggs moans even louder he smacks his ass. "You like that huh? I bet you could take my whole fist in there and moan like a banshee and take it.  
Biggs felt like he was dying. It was a sweet death. His system was flooded, and he was somewhere in outer space, blissed out while his body was being invaded by long, slender digits, cupped into a C shape. His stomach hurt. Cloud’s thumb joined the rest, clenched, and…  
“Oh my god!”

“It’s all the way in.” Cloud is able to form a complete fist inside of him. The pressure was immense. There was no describing the sensation of having some’s fist in your ass. Biggs lips parted but he was past words. “I’m going to move my hand now. Ready?” He was not ready. It happened anyway. Cloud spit on where they were connected, trying to ease the way. His fully formed fist dragged along his anal channel pulling out and gently going back in; wrist deep and holding. Moving out and being thrusted back on. Air escaped out with each movement, the sound was a grotesque squelching noise that made Biggs horribly embarrassed and even more turned on. His cock lay heavy and abandon on his belly, leaking and rapidly turning an angry red. Biggs was babbling incoherent, grasping at the bedding beneath him. The sensation was too much, it hurt. It didn’t. It felt so good he thought he would explode in a million tiny pieces.

“I love the look on your face right now. Does it feel good?” Cloud leaned forward to get a good look at his hand completely engulfed, rim stretched to the max and quivering. He tongued the thin skin between his anus and scrotum that had Biggs mewling in surprise. He laid the flat of his tongue on the sensitive flesh, lapping up the musky taste less potent after their shared shower. His hand was gliding in easier now, the resistant becoming thinner with each stroke of that pink wet appendage. A faint bulge could be seen Biggs stomach as he nudges in past his wrist. Biggs legs fell open of their own accord, each side touching the bed in a feat of flexibility as he arched his back, his breathing labor. “Oh fuck!! Do it! Fuck my ass!!” He didn’t even sound like himself, so blissed out and filled to the brim. He couldn’t do this anymore. He was going to break.

“You’re going to cum from only my fist.” Cloud promised his warm breath ghosting over his gaping opening. He was rotating, his wrist digging so deep; face buried between tanned, muscled thighs---feasting, tongue and teeth right alongside his own hand. He set a steady pace, growing faster and faster with each push and pull. 

Biggs was sweating profusely, mouth hanging up a thin film of saliva falling from the corner of his mouth, down his chin. He couldn’t do anything but lay there and let it happen. Stabbing arches of pleasure grew, into his back lifted all the way up from the mattress, impaling himself further, and he came and came and came; coating the ceiling in large spurts of cum.

“Impressive.” Cloud laughed, startled. He stilled his fingers and began the slow process of extracting his hand. It fell free with a barely audible ‘plop.’ “Damn, that’s wrecked. “He spotted his mobile on a pile of discarded clothes and picked it up. He queued up the picture app. The camera phone flashed, immortalizing Biggs prone form and dazed expression; still in its lewd position, spread open. He went in for a close up, that blissed out look was too hot to pass up. Another flash. He maneuvered the other man onto their stomach. There was little to no protested outside of an exhausted groan at having to move.

“Think you can go again?” Cloud gave him another heavy-handed smack on the butt. Then again and again and again. There was a nice red hand mark but still no response. Another flash. “I think your little girlfriend keeps lube in her dresser….we can have some *real* fun then.”

“I…I can’t man. I don’t have it in me.”

“Not yet you mean. “

Biggs clutched tightly at the dirty bedsheets with his tear-soaked face smushed against the bed. He was already shaking, tired and barely able to keep his ass up into position. Something wet and blunt slid into his already ruined hole. There was no drag or resistance. His whole body tightened up and he desperately gasped for breath and held on. “No…. oh goddamn…”

“I can barely feel anything.” 

Cloud coated his entire right hand in lubricant and inserted it inside in one smooth movement. Bigg could feel him making a fist again filling him with that yawning pressure. “Oh…I forgot you liked it like this. Gonna jerk off inside you.”

He began to move. He kept his hand still, wrapped firmly around his cock and snapped his hips back and forth. Cloud could see everything; it was so erotic watching his dick going in and out of his cavernous opening. It would never be the same after this. Cloud would make sure of it. He would come by his curtained off space every night and threw it in. Whether his cock or fist, or an oversized toy. Biggs wouldn’t even want pussy. He would make the other man crave nothing but have his hole stuffed to the brim, the bigger the better.

“Mm, baby. I’m getting close.” More lube was squirted onto his cock until it was gleaming, he picked up the pace; rocking the bed rhythmically against the wall. His balls smacked against abused skin wet and sloppy sounding. Biggs was wailing incoherent caught on that fist that sat so heavy in his stomach with the added sensation of Cloud pistoning in and out fucking his own hand and finally releasing inside until his thrusts slowed to unsteady jerks as he rode out his orgasm. Biggs was too numb down below to even think of busting another nut. He was already cramping and stretched out.

Cloud carefully withdrew and rolled over to the other side of the bed, thoroughly sated. He laid there, heart hammering, chest heaving and so very tired. “I’m gonna crash with you tonight….” Biggs was already snoring, coming down hard from stims and sex.

**Author's Note:**

> The piston is a sexual maneuver....don't look it up it's fucking stupid and I have no idea why I put "pistoning" in there. Anyway, this is a gift fic for Servetolive based on our many brain storming sessions about asshole Cloud and his various sexual exploits.


End file.
